Project Summary/Abstract We propose a one-day symposium to recognize the Telomere-to-Telomere (T2T) Consortium?s effort to complete the first finished map of a human reference genome. This meeting is unique in that it provides an opportunity to share the many biologically important discoveries that were made in our efforts to complete a human genome, and the culmination of this work will contribute new variants to include in future biomedical studies. We have designed the scope and content of the T2T Symposium to meet each of these goals. Speakers are assigned into the following four sessions: HGP: A Historical Prospective, Technology Innovation, Genome Interpretation, and Future Outlook: T2T Diploid Assemblies. We anticipate that this event will be attended by genomic researchers, students, science writers, collaborators in biotechnology sectors, and the general public. Talks will be live-streamed and posted on our website to broadly share the information presented. The one-day meeting will comprise four sessions, poster sessions/lightning talks, Q&A panel to discuss the future of T2T genomics, and breaks to ensure time to network. Our T2T Consortium represents a diverse group of researchers, and this meeting will aim to reflect this diversity in our invited speakers and participants. Ultimately this one-day meeting will be used to strengthen the T2T collaborative community and invigorate a new era of T2T genomics.